


Voltron Babysitter AU

by innocent_tree



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Voltron, keith - Freeform, klance, lance - Freeform, voltron legendary defender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 01:24:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12288279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innocent_tree/pseuds/innocent_tree
Summary: A short little storyBabysitter KeithBaby LanceOnly this one little Chapter no more





	Voltron Babysitter AU

“Keith, could you babysit Lance tonight?”

“Yeah, sure why not?” Keith said 

“Thank you!!! We've got to go, Bye!!” Lance's parents said.

“Okay. Let's start with names. My name is Keith, can you say that?” Keith asked baby Lance.

“keif!!” Lance was exited

“Eh, close enough. What do you want to do?” Keith asked 

“Your hair…” Lance said

“What about my hair?” Keith asked

“It's long… and fluffyyy!!!” Lance said.

“Yep, it sure is.” Keith replied

“Why? I thought girls have long hair??” Lance asked 

“Oh, well I guess boys can have long hair too.” Keith said

“I luv you keif!!!” baby Lance said 

“aW!!! I love you too you tiny little baby!!” Keith said

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it leave a comment please


End file.
